The Chronicles of Calah Summers
by 97S.A.M
Summary: Calah Summers, Alpha of a wolf pack in Alabama, has to move with her mother to La Push, with a couple of other families. She is now left with only three other wolves in her pack. What happens when this southern pack meets the Quiluetes? Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Note: Takes place after Eclipse. Calah is pronounced like Kayla.

"Mom I… I can't." I protested quietly.

"Calah, I love you honey, but I can't leave you here. You'll get used to it; this is what I really think God wants me… us to do." My mom explained for the thousandth time.

I stared out the kitchen window.

My mom didn't know why I had to stay. I had my pack to take care of. My "Beta" Caleb was taking over as Alpha for me. I knew I couldn't tell my mom that I phased into a wolf when I was supposedly out with my friends. I couldn't tell her that I protected out small southern town from a coven of vampires.

I was glad, though, that a couple of families were going with us. There were the Hitchen's, who had two daughters named Veronica and Noa that were wolves, then there were the Field's, and the Johnson's, who had a son named Cole that was a wolf. At the same time that I was happy, was scared for the pack. They were going to lose four wolves, leaving them only eight. They would be outnumbered by the vampires, who had ten in their coven.

"Why don't you go ahead and get that carry-on you were going to take on the plane?" My mom said when the silence got too much for her to bear.

"Sure." I muttered.

We were going to fly all the way from our little town in Alabama to La Push, Washington to start a church with the Johnson's.

I walked into my room and grabbed my purse. I heard a horn honk from outside.

"Calah!" My mom called.

"I'm coming." I called back.

I said good-bye to my empty room and headed down the stairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I finally realized how empty my home looked. I walked slowly towards the door. It was hard to say good-bye to my new life, but I realized I could start fresh. I felt like crying, but I sucked it up and walked out the door.

I walked over to the car and slid in next to Veronica. She gave me a weak smile, and I returned it with the same effort. I glanced over at her sister Noa and saw tearstains on her cheeks.

"So, are we all ready to go?" Mr. Hitchens, or Michael, as I called him, asked.

I nodded because I didn't feel like saying anything.

"Yes, thank you." My mother said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

I looked over at Veronica. She rolled her eyes. I knew that the only reason Michael had come was because my mother and him were… _dating_. I hated using that word when I was referring to my mom. My parents had divorced when I as five and I hadn't seen my father since. When Veronica was ten and Noa was seven, their mother died. When our parents met they as my mom likes to say, clicked, instantly. I was surprised that after three years, they weren't married. I did have a feeling that Michael would propose soon though, I think it was just a matter of taking it easy with Veronica and Noa. We were all good friends, and wouldn't mind being step-sisters, but Veronica and Noa didn't like the thought of their mother being replaced.

Michael pulled out of our driveway and we drove to the airport, thirty minutes away.

We rushed through security, to barely make our plane. I sat next to Veronica while Noa sat by Cole Johnson and my mother sat by Michael.

"So…" Veronica said.

"So…"

"Do you think there will be any vampires in La Push?" She asked.

"Possibly, maybe they're in need of some local hero's!" I said jokingly.

"Haha, yeah maybe." Veronica laughed.

I talked to Veronica for the rest of the flight, and the time that I wasn't talking I was asleep.

When we got to Seattle there were a group of people waiting for us. They held small poster boards that had each of our last names on them. The Johnson's, the Hitchens', the Fields', and finally, us, the Summers.

"Hi! I'm Robert Mitchell with the National Missionaries Program. We're here to help you settle in." Robert said introducing himself.

"It's nice to meet you." Mr. Fields said, shaking everyone's hand.

"Well, if you're ready we'll take you to your houses." Robert said.

We followed the group out to a church van they had parked outside. We got in the back. I stared out the window until we reached a small neighborhood. We turned down the first street and turned onto another street. It had about seven townhouses lining one side and on the other it looked like they were constructing more.

"These four houses will be yours. We didn't assign them specifically, so that you could choose whatever house accommodated you best. We have meeting of the Washington missionaries every Monday, if any of you want to come." Robert said. He said some more things to Mr. Johnson and then the little group left us.

"Does anyone care which house they get?" Mr. Johnson asked after a while.

No one spoke.

"Okay then, here." He passed out a key to each one of the families. On the keychain was a house number. I glanced at ours as he gave one to my mom. 127.

"We're in 125." Veronica said coming up to me.

"We're in 127. I guess that's means you live next door. It's sort of weird though, that since they haven't built the house on the other side of the street, the house numbers on this street are all odds." I said.

"Yeah." She said quietly. I could tell that she wanted to get away from the group.

"After we eat dinner, why don't we go out to the woods and phase. That seems to always clear our heads." I offered quietly so that no one else could hear us.

"Thanks. Do you want to invite Noa and Cole too?" She asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"Alright, let's go get settled in. Robert told me that they put all the stuff we shipped up here in 129." Mr. Johnson said, interrupting our conversation.

We all trooped over the Fields' house to get our belongings. I couldn't wait until I could get away.

Please, Please, please R &R If you want me to post another chapter, all you have to do is tell me in a review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. The only characters that are mine are the ones that came from Alabama. Alabama wolf pack thoughts are in italics and quotes. Quiluete thought are in italics and asterisks.

"Thank goodness that's over; I think it's going to take me a year to unpack!" Veronica exclaimed. I could tell she was in a better mood.

"Tell me about it!" I agreed.

Noa smiled and Cole nodded.

"I think this is probably far enough." I said as we got deep into the forest. We went separate ways to give each other privacy when we phased. That had sort of been my rule. I was very modest and made Caleb, who was the second to change, stand behind a rock or something. Privacy was something we all agreed on though.

I felt a cold chill ripple through my body and I looked down at my new paws. Veronica told me that when I was a wolf I had silver fur that seemed to shine sometimes. Veronica was a dark grey, Noa was a light brown, and Cole was a dark charcoal black.

"_You don't know how much better I feel now." _Veronica thought.

"_Me too." _Noa and I agreed at the same time.

"_Does anybody else hear that or is it just me?" _Cole thought.

I paused and listened hard. I could hear voices, but they didn't sound human. They sounded more like how I hear thoughts when I'm a wolf. Wolf thought sound smoother, sometimes if you're not used to it, you can barely distinguish one voice/thought from another.

*_I think we should run a patrol.*_

_*But Sam, I ran one yesterday. I almost fell asleep in math class 'cause I was up so late last night. Make Paul do it, nobody likes him.*_

_*Hey I heard that!*_

_*Guys, cut it out! Paul, Embry, and Colin will run patrols tonight.*_

"_Yeah I think I do hear something, but it doesn't sound like humans." _I thought.

"_You don't think there are wolves here do you?"_ Noa asked.

"_Only one way to find out." _I thought back.

"_But how do we figure out where it's coming from."_ Cole asked.

"_We go in one direction until the voices get louder." _I replied.

We started to walk cautiously in a couple directions until the voices started to get louder.

_*Does that mean I can leave now?*_

"_They sound like they're getting closer." _Noa thought.

"_Yeah, I say we head this way." _Veronica agreed.

_*Yes Jacob you can—*_

_*Sam, did you hear that?*_

_*Hear what?*_

_*That*_

_*That what? Be more specific Jared. Yes Jacob you can go.*_

_*'Kay then I'm gone*_

_*That noise it sounded like voices.*_

I looked at my pack and gave them a look that told them to stay quiet.

_*Jared, you're just hearing weird noises.*_

As we quickly but quietly moved closer, I could see some wolves in a clearing. Veronica, Noa, and Cole looked at me for further direction. I thought about my options. I slowly walked forward towards the other wolves.

As we emerged from the woods I thought, "_Hi, I'm Calah, can you hear us?"_ As soon as I thought it, I knew I should have thought something better because it sounded stupid.

_*Are you a werewolf?* _A black wolf thought

"_Yes, we just moved here from Alabama, we were out getting air when we heard your thoughts." _I replied.

_*I'm Sam. This is Paul, Embry, and Colin.*_

"_These guys are Noa, Veronica, and Cole." _

_*I didn't think there were any other packs like us.*_ the one named Sam thought.

"_Neither did we"_ Veronica thought.

_*I have to tell my pack about this.* _He started to howl, when I stopped him.

"_We have to go, but maybe we can meet everyone later." _

_*Sure. Are you going to the high school on the reservation?*_

"_Yes." _Cole replied.

_*I'll have Embry look out for any new people. He'll show you around.*_

"_Thank you, we appreciate it." _

_*I guess we'll see you later then.*_

"_I guess"_

Veronica, Noa, Cole, and I ran towards our houses.

"_I think that had to be one of the most awkward conversations I've been a part of." _Veronica thought.

"_Me too. I had no idea what to say." _I agreed.

"_I guess we better get back before our parents start worrying about us."_

"_I guess so. I wish we didn't have to though. I really don't want to have to go to that school tomorrow. I hate being the new girl!" _Noa complained.

"_We'll all be there though; at least you're not alone."_ Veronica said cheerfully.

We phased back and walked to our houses.

"I've heard this place has a beach, we should check it out tomorrow." Cole suggested.

"That sounds like fun." I replied.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Veronica called from her porch.

"Yeah, bright and early." I said muttering the last part.

Same as last time; please, please review! Thanks! :D


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing still in bed?" I woke up to Veronica hovering above me, her bright green eyes wide awake.

"What are you doing up?" I mumbled back.

"For one, that was a really lame comeback, and two, we have school today." She replied cheerfully.

I rubbed my eyes and glanced at Veronica. Her short charcoal black hair was tied back in a perfect French braid. She looked through my closet and threw some jeans and a shirt onto my bed.

"Get dressed," She ordered, "I'll go downstairs and pour you some cereal, because if you don't hurry up we'll be late."

I swung my legs over the side of my bed and stood up. I grabbed the clothes, walked into the bathroom and tugged the jeans and shirt on. I straightened my chestnut brown hair and stuck my contacts into me grey-blue eyes.

"Come on Calah or we're going to be late!" Noa yelled in an excited voice from downstairs.

She reminded me of Nemo the fish on his first day of school.

I trotted down the stairs and ate the bowl of cereal Veronica had poured for me.

"Thanks." I muttered to her in between bites.

When I finished I grabbed my messenger bag and my keys from beside the door and walked outside.

"So am I driving?" I asked.

"Do we have another choice?" Veronica asked me.

I smiled an embarrassed smile. I had just gotten my license the day I turned 16. I couldn't say that I'm the _best_ driver out there, but at least I only hit the curb a couple of times….

We piled into the used car my mom had bought me. It was a black 1999 Jeep Grand Cherokee. My mom had promised me that she would buy me my own car when we got to La Push, since I was being such a "good sport". I really wasn't being a good sport, I think she just felt bad for moving.

I started the car and pulled out of the driveway. After getting lost only two times (which was our record, normally when we go new places it takes us an hour to just find the place), we walked into the front office.

"You must be the new students, I have your schedules right here." The lady at the desk said. She handed us our schedules then gave us a pink slip and told us to get it signed by each of our teachers. She then told us to go to the gym to wait for the dismissal bell. We walked out of the office and into the lobby of the school.

"Well that was fast." Cole muttered.

"Yeah. What classes do you guys have?" I asked as we started walking towards the gym.

"First period Floyd, Second Period Green, Third Period Shilders, Fourth Period Albright, Fifth Period Lunch, Sixth Period Biggers, and Seventh Period Newman." Veronica replied.

"Guess we have Lunch together, but other than that we have no classes together." I sighed.

"Well that stinks." She stated.

"Yeah tell me about. I hate being the new kid." I mumbled.

We walked into the gym and people started staring at us. We walked to the back corner and sat down on the bleachers.

"I don't mean to be racist or anything, but I think we're the only white people here." Cole whispered.

"Cole!" I scolded.

"What? I'm just sayin'!" He said defensively.

I elbowed him in the side just as a boy walked up to us.

"Hi, I'm Embry. You guys are obviously new. Sam told me to show you the ropes around here." He said then in a more hushed tone he added, "Are you guys really wolves like us?"

I nodded, giving him a did-you-really-just-ask-that look.

"Cool, so do you guys want to come sit with us?" He asked.

"Uh—" I started, but was cut off by the dismissal bell.

"Well, never mind, maybe tomorrow." He said.

We walked out of the gym and Embry showed each of us to our first classes.

I walked into the science lab, my first class, and took a seat at an empty lab table at the back of the room. I set my bag down beside me and when I looked up the teacher, Mr. Shilders was looking down at me.

"You must be one of our new students. I think you have something for me to sign." He stated.

"Oh, um, sorry, I forgot about that." I said digging through my bad to find the pink sheet. I handed it to him and he signed it.

"We'll be doing an experiment today that you've probably already done since you took Honors Chemistry at your old high school. We only have advanced here, so I expect great things from you." He stated in the same monotone he had before.

He stalked away and slipped the pink sheet back into my bag. When I looked back up at the table there was a boy sitting next to me.

"Hi, I'm Jared. I'm with Sam's… uh… group." He said.

"Oh, hi, I'm Calah." I replied.

"Cool." He said as the tardy bell rung.

"Okay class today we will be working on Lab 17 titled, Solutions. Make sure you read your instructions and put on your gloves and safety goggles. Then you're free to get started." Mr. Shilders said.

"So where are you from?" Jared asked.

"Alabama." I said as I skimmed the Lab assignment. Mr. Shilders was right about how I had probably already done the lab. I read through the directions anyway because I remembered how a lot things could go wrong when you're working with chemicals.

"Cool."

"Fill a clean, dry flask with solid sodium acetate tri hydrate. Slowly heat the flask on a hot plate until the material completely liquefies." I read aloud.

"Huh?" Jared asked, confused.

"The directions, Fill a clean, dry flask with solid sodium acetate tri hydrate. Slowly heat the flask on a hot plate until the material completely liquefies." I repeated.

"Oh, uh, okay." He said as he did what the directions said.

I watched him as he said, "Good thing I have you as a lab partner. Last year I failed chemistry, that's why I'm taking it this year. I had to take advanced to get the credits for my diploma."

"Now, Heat for a few minutes but do not boil. Remove the flask from the heater and carefully insert a stopper and cool it down." I read.

He adjusted the temperature and turned to me.

"You must have done this experiment already." He stated.

"Yeah," I started then I sniffed the air around us and wrinkled my nose, "Do you smell something weird?"

He sniffed the air. Before he could say something I saw Mr. Shilders sniff the air. He looked at us and then said, "Everyone, turn off your burners and go outside, I need to alert the principal. _Someone, _" He looked directly at Jared and I, "didn't follow the directions and let their sodium acetate tri hydrate boil, sending out toxic fumes."

I looked at Jared and he shrugged, "I told you I failed Chemistry last year."

I reached over and turned off the burner and we walked outside to the front of the school.

Soon students came rushing out the doors and gathered in the parking lot.

"Students, we will have to close the school today due to a mistake in the science lab-" He was cut off by the cheers of all the kids, "Please check the school website for further information on school hours tomorrow."

Veronica, Noa, and Cole ran up to me.

"What happened? Weren't you in that class? Are you okay?" Noa asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell you later what happened, and I'm pretty sure that I'll be okay." I replied.

We started to walk to our car when Embry caught up with us and said, "Hey, the whole pack is meeting at the beach, wanna come?"

"Uh—"

"Yes!" Veronica agreed.

I looked at her and raised my eyebrows.

"Cool, see ya later."

"What?" Veronica asked.

"I thought we voted on things." I stated.

"Oh please Calah! We vote on big decisions. That was not a big decision. All it is is hanging out at the beach. Doesn't that sound fun?" Veronica asked excitedly.

"Whatever." I said as I climbed into the car.

We all got in and I started the car.

"So where is this beach?" I asked.

"Maybe we can find Embry on the way out and tell him we can't go because by the time we find it they'll all be gone." Veronica stated sarcastically.

Forgive me if the result of their experiment isn't possible, I couldn't find an experiment that side effects listed. As always, please, please review! The only reason I got around to writing this chapter is because of all the good reviews! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Suprisingly, it didn't take us that long to get to the beach. I would like to say that it was all thanks to my wonderful navigating skills, but Noa insisted it was the numerous signs pointing us towards the beach.

"Are you _sure_ we have to so this?" I whispered to Veronica, who was sitting beside me.

"Come on Calah, you're the Alpha, you can do this. Why are you so nervous anyway? You've never been this uptight about something." Veronica asked, looking at me with a pensive gaze.

"I just have this weird feeling that something, I don't know... something _important_ is about to happen." I whispered as Cole and Noa slammed their doors closed and started walking towards the beach.

"I know you Calah, whatever it is, you can handle it. You've convinced me that you could probably handle almost anything." She insisted, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Thanks V." I said quietly. I unbuckled my seat belt and swung the car door open, jogging to catch up with Cole and Noa.

"That's them over there isn't?" Noa asked, pointing to a group of guys laughing around a bonfire.

Before I could answer I saw Embry stand up and wave at us, smiling. I forced a smile and waved back as the heads over the other guys turned to look at us.

"Here goes nothing." I whispered, only loud enough for Veronica to hear.

I walked over, putting on my friendly Alpha faced and smiled at what I guessed was the rest of Sam's pack.

"I'm Calah," I announced, "and this is Veronica, my 'beta', Noa, and Cole." I said smiling.

Veronica looked at me with a shocked expression. I hadn't appointed a new beta since we left Alabama. Nobody had really metioned it, not wanting to acknowledge the fact that we weren't going back to Alabama any time soon. I hadn't wanted to appoint a new beta, because that meant that I had accepted that we weren't leaving La Push, but I had to be strong for my pack.

I smiled at Veronica, knowing I had made the right choice, Veronica was the one who I knew would believe in me and encourage me know matter what.

"I'm Sam." I turned my head to meet the eyes of the boy I had seen in wolf form the night before.

I was about to try and say something diplomatic like "We come in peace," but decided against it because it sounded to much like we were ailens or something.

"We're from Alabama," I explained to the members of the pack, "Our families are missionaries who came here to start a church." I looked around at the faces that were staring back at me. Most of them had guarded expressions, like they didn't know what to think about us. One of them was looking at Noa strangely, almost with a look of complete adoration, even though she hadn't said a word. Others faces looked to Sam for direction.

"We didn't think you had come to make trouble or anything, in fact, we were wondering if you would help us. Since you're here you could help us run patrols." Sam said. My alpha instincts were fighting against. I didn't like people telling me what to do. I was always the one making decisions, deciding what was right. I figured Sam didn't mean it this way, but his tone made it sound a whole lot like we was orering us to run patrols with his pack.

With a forced smile I nodded my head. "Sure, we'd be glad to help." My alpha instincts kept screaming at me that this wasn't going to work, there couldn't be _two_ alphas, that it would be better to work alone. The other half of me was trying to convince me that there could be no harm done, after all, it was what we were supposed to do, protect people from vampires.

"Seth, why don't you go grab some more firewood, the fire is starting to burn out." Sam said, directing his order to the boy who kept staring at Noa. "Seth!" He said in a harsher tone, when the boy wouldn't break his stare.

"Hmmm?" He asked distractedly.

"Seth, go get more firewood." I could hear the alpha command in his voice. It almost scared me a little that he would use his position as alpha just to tell someone to go get more firewood.

"Yeah sure." He said dazedly getting up from the log he was sitting on.

Sam turned back to me. "Well welcome to the pack!" He said with a huge grin. His smile reassured me that I was making the right decision. Veronica, Noa, and Cole took seats in variious places, while I kind of stood awkwardly, looking at the sand.

"Calah!" I heard a voice call. I picked my head up and saw Jared motioning for me to come sit with him. Embry patted the space on the log between him and Jared, indicating that I should sit there.

I smiled warmly towards them adn sat down.

"We figured we'd introduce you to rest of the pack." Embry announced.

"That's is Paul, Quil, Leah, Collin, Brady, and the doofus brain getting firewood over there is Leah's little brother Seth." Jared explained, pointing to various people sitting around the fire.

"Then there's Jacob, who isn't here." Embry said.

"Yeah, Jacob's to involved in a love triangle to ever hang out with us." Jared complained.

"Yep, always over at the Cullen's sulking. See, he's in love with this girl, Bella, but she's in love with this vampire, Edward. So Jacob's all conflicted, always trying to get convince her that she loves him." Embry explained.

"Yep every time he's in wolf form we're always hearing Bella this, Bella that." Jared said.

"Bella doesn't love me." Embry said, in voice that I guessed was trying to imitate a depressed Jacob.

"She's in love with a vampire." Jared added, in the same voice.

"And now she's married to him and I'll never get another chance." the one named Paul said, joining in.

"Guys." Sam said in s stern voice. "Leave Jacob alone."

"But he's not here." Jared commented.

Sam completely ignored him. "I don't think he wouldn't be wanting you to share all this personal information to someone he doesn't know."

Jared, Embry, and Paul just looked at the sand.

I kind of sat there awkardly until Noa came and pulled me away from the circle with an enormous girn on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked with a laugh.

"Seth imprinted on me." She whispered happily.

"He what?" I asked, whatever imprinting was it didn't sound good, and I was about to kill the kid if messed with a member of my pack, especially sweet, innocent Noa.

"He imprinted on me. Apparently their pack is different from ours. Select members form the pack have this one person out there for them. When they see that person, they just know that that's their soulmate. Seth said it's like seeing a person a figuring out that they're your reason to live." Noa explained.

"Sounds intense." I said cautiously. I had never heard on imprinting, so the concept sounded kind of strange.

"It's great Calah. I always dreamed of finding someone that would love me for who I was and accept the things that I wasn't." Noa said.

"Wow Noa, I think that's the deepest thing I've ever heard you say." I said jokingly.

On normal circumstances she would playful swat my shoulder, but she looked at me with this wise look in her eyes. "I'm not kidding Calah. I can tell that Seth's being honest, just by the look in his eyes I can tell her would never lie about something like this."

I remembered the look in Seth's eyes. He looked like he would do anything for Noa, take a bullet for her even, for this girl that he hadn't even spoken to.

"I believe you." I said.

Noa smiled at me. "I wish you could feel this feeling Calah."

I just smiled back at her and we walked back to the bonfire.

I started to talk to Embry and Jared. I could tell the whole pack had a brotherly bond, well except for Leah, I kind of felt bad for her, it seemed like she didn't fit in. I wasn't sure if it was because she was girl or if the other guys had a justification. I smiled when I saw Veronica walk over and sit down beside her. If anyone could make friends with her it would be Veronica.

"Well look who finally decided to show up!" Embry called to a figure who was walking down the beach, heading towards us.

"Hey Jake!" Quil called.

"Jacob, where have you been?" Sam asked sternly.

"Just clearing my head." He said. He got a confused look on his face when he saw Veronica sitting with Leah.

"Who are-"

"They're a pack that moved up here from Alabama. This is their alpha, Calah." He explained.

I was to busy watching Noa and Seth to be listening, but when I heard my name called I jumped up and stook my hand out for the new guy to shake. I brought my eyes up to meet his gaze.

_You always look at person in their eyes when you shake their hand._ My mother had explained to me when meeting new people.

When I met his eyes I didn't know what to think. He was looking at me the same way Seth was looking at Noa.

**Yes I do know that I'm terrible person, I haven't updated in roughly two years... Again, yes I know I'm terrible person, but maybe I could convice you to leave a review... maybe... even it it's telling me about how terrible of a person I am ;)**


End file.
